


gladio's secret

by dragonbornette



Series: Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Kinda fluff, M/M, Secrets, fic drabble, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: first in what i hope is many fic prompts!This was an Angst/Fluff "Don't lie to me", prompted by finwaytootired on Tumblr <3





	gladio's secret

Although Ignis noticed the changes in Gladio’s schedule, he paid it little mind. He didn’t need to know the ins and outs of Gladio’s everyday business – the man always came home to him and he never gave Ignis any reason to doubt.

But lately, Gladio became more and more distracted. Less present at dinners and their time together, and he seemed to make excuses to not…

…well… _fuck_.

 

Ignis didn’t consider himself a worrier until all this started. He had no need to worry. He was a confident man, sure in himself, and he knew he was a good lover. He was sure there was an explanation…

…until Gladio came home smelling of perfume.

And Ignis’s heart broke.

 

He made up some excuse about needing something from the store and practically fled the apartment. He paced the sidewalks in downtown Insomnia for longer than intended, brought out of his stupor by the cell phone going off with multiple texts.

 

>> _iggy? Where r u?_

>> _did somethin happen?_

_> >seriously iggy, are u ok? I’m gettin worried._

 

Ignis wanted to be touched by Gladio’s concern, but could only see the texts of a guilty partner and he almost shut off his phone in anger before he gave in and headed back to the apartment instead. He never ran from his problems, he confronted and dealt with them, and that’s what he planned to do now.

It didn’t take him long to return home, and the instant he stepped through the door, Gladio rose from the couch in relief. He moved to embrace Ignis, but the slim man held up a hand and kept Gladio at arm’s length.

“I want an explanation, Gladio.”

“Huh?” Amber eyes blinked in confusion as Gladio stepped back. “What’re you talkin’ about?”

Ignis let out a sharp breath through his nose and gave the other man a piercing gaze. “You know damned well what I’m talking about,” he hissed before he drew in a calmer breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to have to do this, he didn’t want to list out the way he’d kept track, the way he’d noticed all these changes.

How would this make him look? Like a paranoid insecure lover?

Maybe he was wrong, maybe… But no, he’d smelled the perfume.

“…You’ve been distant, Gladio,” he finally said as he opened his eyes and looked at the big man. “…You stay out later, you seem less interested in our dinners, you never want to… _be_ with me anymore.” He choked back his tears which were suddenly in his eyes about to fall.

 _Six_ , what was _wrong_ with him?

“…Whose perfume are you wearing this evening, Gladio?”

Gladio yanked the collar of his tanktop to his nose and sniffed before cursing and letting it go. “Iggy, it’s not what you think…”

“Like hell it is, Gladio!” Ignis shouted, voice trembling. “Don’t lie to me!”

Stunned by Ignis’s outburst, which was rare for the adviser, Gladio’s shoulders slumped as he rubbed his forehead. “I’ve, uh…” he tried, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I’vebeentakingdancelessons.”

Ignis could practically hear the needle scratching on the record. “…I beg your pardon?” he asked in a whisper.

Gladio’s cheeks reddened and he looked away. “I’ve been takin’ dance lessons.” Before Ignis could say anything more, he looked at the other man. “You, uh, mentioned a couple months ago that you liked it and didn’t really have anyone to go with.” He cleared his throat again. “So, I checked this place out that had an ad for ballroom dancin’ lessons and started goin’. I wanted to surprise you, but I um, guess I wasn’t hidin’ it very well and it’s been wearin’ me out. I’m sorry, Iggy. I…I really didn’t mean to worry ya. You gotta believe me.”

Ignis stood frozen, a hand clutching the front of his own shirt like he didn’t know whether to run and jump at Gladio, or not believe him at all. He swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry as his mind caught up to the apology Gladio had given him. “…Show me,” he breathed.

Gladio’s cheeks reddened again, but he looked relieved that Ignis was giving him the opportunity. He closed the distance between them and took his lover’s hands in his own, meeting those emerald eyes as he pressed close.

“Don’t laugh.”

Slowly, Gladio began guiding Ignis into a simple waltz, brow furrowed in concentration as he took the lead and carefully guided the other man in a practiced circle around their living room. He missed the look of admiration in Ignis’s eyes as he focused on his steps and came to a stop, flushing again.

“I know it’s not much, but—”

He was cut off by Ignis’s lips on his own, kissing him warmly, lovingly, apologetically. His arms wrapped around his slim lover and held him close, relief flooding him.

“I’m so sorry, Gladio,” Ignis breathed as they pulled apart, happy tears in his eyes as he reached up to cup his lover’s stubbled face in his hands. “It was terribly wrong of me to ever doubt you.”

Gladio held those hands against his face and touched his forehead to Ignis’s. “Sorry I made you worry,” he replied. “I really wanted this to be a surprise, y’know.”

“Well, truthfully, it _was_ a surprise,” Ignis reminded, smiling a little. He was so _relieved_ to be wrong, he couldn’t even begin to describe it. He kissed Gladio again as the big man laughed. “Shall I give you a lesson?”

Gladio’s eyebrows lifted, but he smiled and nodded as Ignis took his hands again and got them into position. He guided the bigger man into that same simple waltz, observing his lover, giving him gentle corrections.

And Gladio listened. He could see the difference, saw how much better this was with the one he loved and when they came to a stop, he pressed a warm kiss to Ignis’s lips.

“I love you, Iggy.”

“And I, you, Gladio.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to prompts on Tumblr so send them my way! <3


End file.
